jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sneaky Snook-Off
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Pirate Pogo Next Episode: Sleeping Mermaid }} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Beatrice Le Beak *Fast Claw *Tiki Trees Plot While playing Hide and Go Pirate with the rest of his crew in Tiki Forest Cubby finds Captain Hook.Jake and his crew offer the captain to join in the fun,but Hook refuse to join in the fun declaring himself the sneakiest snook in Never Land. But one of the tiki tree's disagrees with Hook revealing Beatrice Le Beak. Soon Beatrice and Captain Hook plan a Sneaky Snook-Off to determined who the true sneakiest pirate in Never Land. The first challenge in the Snook-Off was a race to the top of Belch Mountain, Le Beak manage to take the lead in the race using the whirly-hook she stole from Hook in ("Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!") to cheat. After reaching the top volcano, Le Beak brags about beating Captain Hook to but this is short lived as a frog leap out of the brush revealing Le Beak's fear of frogs, giving Hook in the advantage for the second challenge, each sneaky snook must try to cross their way through Frog Hollow first. Le Beak manages to distract Hook by saying "Look! Over there! A golden unicorn!" to acquire a lead in race but soon loses her cool due to all the frogs. Gaining Hook wins in the second challenge. As Hook gloats over his victory and mocks Le Beak's fear of frogs. Mr. Smee accidentally reveals to Le Beak that Hook's fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The third challenge takes place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock Croc and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Le Beak manage to reach the location first and began crossing the rope bridge to the gong she wakes Tick-Tock from his slumber. Hook soon arrives to the cavern as he feared the croc was here. Le Beak gloats assured of her victory due to Hook's fear of the croc. Captain Hook cuts the rope bridge sending Beatrice plummeting into the water with the crocodile. Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far using one of his hooks but Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw intervenes,forcing Hook and Smee to cross the pit with Tick-Tock distracted attempting to devour Le Beak. But as Hook and Smee attempt to past them, Le Beak leaps on Hook's shoulders leaving all three pirates at the mercy of the hungry crocodile. Fortunately Izzy manages to rescue them all using her pixie dust. With everyone safe Hook and Le Beak still desired to ring the gong but Skully manages to strike the gong first ending the Sneaky Snook-Off in a draw between Hook and Le Beak much to their immense displeasure. Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place their ten gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Back on the Jolly Roger Hook was still sulking over his loss in the Sneaky Snook-Off with Le Beak, when Mr. Smee informs him he received a gift from Beatrice. Unknown to Captain Hook the gift at the time had Tick-Tock Croc inside who began chasing Hook across the deck of the Jolly Roger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3